The present invention relates generally to spinal fixation devices and more specifically relates to an iliac screw assembly, having two types of saddle elements to couple spinal stabilization systems.
Spine disorders comprise conditions that result in misaligned and exaggerated curvatures in certain areas. A healthy spine has smooth curves that support the body and allow natural movement in an individual but certain disorders such as lordosis, kyphosis and scoliosis result in abnormalities that produce unnatural stress in individuals. Lordosis causes significant inward curvature in the lower portion of the back while kyphosis causes abnormal outer curvature in the upper back. In addition, scoliosis causes abnormal sideways curvatures that can be characterized as S or C-shaped. A number of mechanical systems correct these disorders by the use of stabilizing rods that are fixed with connectors and screws anchored to the spine bones. These devices force the spine into a position that produces more natural movement thereby relieving the body of mechanical stress. Mechanisms to affix stabilizing rods, using iliac screws and connectors are described herein.